


oh i think i like you

by urwelcome_forthis



Series: introspect [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis
Summary: She had never felt like this before.She had had crushes, the kind that made her heart flutter and whatever, and she had been in relationships – had been married for fucks sake, but those things had been different.Mostly because those “things” had all been with men.And now, she’s in the tail end of her twenties and she’s starting to pull together a picture she hadn’t ever really acknowledged but that somehow had always been there.ORKara figures some things out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: introspect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550896
Comments: 11
Kudos: 288





	oh i think i like you

**Author's Note:**

> i decided i like this universe and wanted to hang out for a bit
> 
> takes place about a year and a half before Someone Like You
> 
> find me on tumblr @urwelcomeforthis

She had never felt like this before. 

She had had crushes, the kind that made her heart flutter and whatever, and she had been in relationships – had been married for fucks sake, but those things had been different. 

Mostly because those “things” had all been with men. 

And now, she’s in the tail end of her twenties and she’s starting to pull together a picture she hadn’t ever really acknowledged but that somehow had always been there. 

It had been there when she got _obsessed_ ; with Kiera Knightly after seeing the first Pirate’s movie, when she would re-watch certain scenes and think about how Elizabeth Swann looked so pretty like that, with her dress cinched tight and her breasts on display, the medallion hanging so prettily. 

It had been there when she got out of gym every single year in high school because for some reason, she felt so deeply weird changing in the locker room in front of all those girls, knowing she had a staring problem and not understanding why. Just knowing she couldn’t be in that room with all those half naked girls. 

It was there in college when she would notice how _hot_ some of the girls at the bars were, and she would think it was because she was comparing herself but really, she was lusting after them and their perfect lips and styled hair. 

It was definitely there whenever she masturbated, images of whoever she was with at the moment morphing inevitably into a fuzzy faced woman with medium sized breasts and pink hard nipples and a willingness to get on their knees for her. 

And that probably should have really clued her in. 

But she was willfully blind to her own desires, had been for a long time. 

So now she is slowly figuring it all out, has really been piecing it together, ever since she met Lena. 

The first thing she noticed were Lena’s lips. Hard not to, with how she drew attention to them with her perfectly applied red lipsticks but now Kara has a hard time when their together just, not staring at them. Like how they are so plump and full and things Kara had never really thought of before in tandem with _lips._ And how Lena keeps them pressed tight, that red coming together perfect, but when she parts them, and the shock of pure white teeth show through– it makes Kara’s heart _race._

The second thing she notices is Lena’s breasts. Again, it’s hard not to, because Lena must know how great they are, and sometimes she shows them off in a way that leaves Kara dizzy with something as of yet unnamed. Like, sometimes Lena will wear these dresses that are modest office wear but also lift her breasts up and tighten them together in a way that makes them look so fucking perfect. Always an amount of cleavage just slightly on the side of not ok for the office but Lena always looks so put together and professional, so it works. 

And Kara finds herself thinking about all of it. Not just the sexy shit, but the sexy shit coupled with what is the entire essence and being of Lena Luthor. The smirks, the laugh, the way her eyes sparkle when she’s giddy. The way she listens and talks and _understands._

And when you put it all together, as Kara has, it’s impossible not to let your mind wander, think about things you shouldn’t be thinking about. 

Like how pert and firm Lena’s breasts must be, when there’s no clothing hiding them from view. How they must fit perfectly in a hand, how they must feel when squeezed. How her nipple must taste and feel between slightly bit down teeth. How they must look, wet with spit and bruised and hard after someone got to explore every inch. 

Kara finds herself rolling her tongue in her mouth sometimes, thinking about Lena’s tits and nipples and the sounds she must make, her hands on the back of Kara’s head holding her against the right one, begging her to bite _harder._

It becomes a thought that takes up rent in Kara’s mind, signing a lease and paying rent in full through the end of the year. 

At first, she rationalizes. Anyone with eyes could see how beautiful and enticing Lena was and anyone who spent more than five minutes talking to her could realize how perfect her personality was. So, these thoughts were probably normal when confronted with someone as enticing as Lena Luthor, right? 

But then. 

But then Kara’s mind starts to wander. She’s not just daydreaming about Lena’s breasts anymore. She starts to wonder what it would be like to take Lena’s shirt off, the way they do in the movies, hurried and with tension between them, both of them working together, eyes never leaving the others. 

She starts to think about taking Lena’s shirt off while they stand in her living room, breathing hard and loud. She starts thinking about how it would land behind her as she grabbed desperately for Lena’s face pulling her in and kissing her, sucking on her tongue, biting her bottom lip. 

She starts to think about what it would feel like if she had her shirt off too, if she would feel Lena’s nipples and stomach pressed against her, bodies flush and tongues tangled. 

And then when she starts to think, ok, maybe there’s something going on here, maybe there’s some things about myself I need to examine a bit – then she starts thinking about so much more. 

It’s like that thought, that confrontation with herself about what might be opened the fucking floodgates and soon she knows for sure. 

Knows for sure that she wants – needs – to know what Lena feels like wet and desperate, what Kara’s fingers would feel if they reached between Lena’s legs and dragged along her cunt before finding that place she could push in before feeling how tight Lena’s must be. 

She knows she needs to feel every ridge inside of Lena, feel Lena’s come coating her fingers, feel her fingers moving in and out and in again. 

For a while it’s all she thinks about. 

And then one day when they’re at lunch she notices Lena’s hand – really notices it – and she realizes just how _long_ Lena’s fingers are, the first thing she thinks is that she bets they would reach so, _so_ far inside of her. 

And then that’s all she thinks about. 

She thinks about straddling Lena on the couch, Lena’s fingers deep inside while she rides them, while she makes herself come on Lena’s hand. 

She thinks about Lena behind her while she’s on all fours, knuckles deep and going hard and fast and she thinks about the sounds her own pussy would make with the force of it all, how hard she would probably come. 

Soon she’s thinking about Lena being inside of her in every single inch of both of their apartments, cars, offices, and even restaurant bathrooms and she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt if she wants that she’s gonna have to just accept what her deal is. 

And it’s the most blessed relief coming to terms with it and just accepting it fully. And she’s not even surprised that no one around her is surprised – apparently, she’s only been hiding this from herself and most people were respecting that. 

She tells Alex “I think I’m gay,” one night at dinner and Alex looks up at her super slow and blinks and goes “I mean, yeah. I’m glad you figured it out.” 

And Kara feels like she should defend herself and starts listing all the men she’s been with and Alex is patient, if not amused, when she responds, “do you remember telling me how much you never enjoyed sex with any of them? It felt ok but not what you thought it should?” 

And yeah, Kara remembers that but like, also not everyone enjoys sex and she says as much, and Alex snorts and says the worst thing imaginable about sharing a room all those years and knowing that Kara definitely enjoyed sex. And. That’s humiliating, to know she’s not as smooth and stealthy as she thought, and that Alex heard her doing _that._

But also, Alex’s easy acceptance and “duh” makes Kara accept it, and like, well. Duh. 

And then she thinks about how she’s going to tell Lena, Lena who has always been open about her love of women and isn’t 26 nearly figuring it out after what feels like way too long. 

But in the end its easy to tell her, just like it’s easy to tell her everything else. 

It’s easy when they’re at dinner and it just spills out of Kara’s mouth like she’s got a hole in her lip, and Lena just smiles and says, “welcome to the club, darling.” 

And after that, it’s easy to notice that Lena seemed to take it as a sort of sign, which maybe it had been, that Kara _wanted_ her. 

It’s easy to notice the hands on her knee that start appearing, or the new way that Lena takes a noticeable sniff of her every time they hug. It’s easy to notice how she bites her bottom lip and smirks now whenever Kara does something fucking stupid and clumsy or rambles on about nothing. 

It’s the easiest to notice the night they go out to the bar and Lena pushes her ass into Kara’s crotch while she’s leaned over to take a pool shot, but not before she fucking _wiggles_ around a little bit. 

And like, Kara has a pool stick in her right hand but that doesn’t stop her left from darting out and grabbing a hold of Lena’s hip and squeezing, almost imperceptibly yanking her back further into Kara. 

So, when Kara finally asks her out when she gets the courage, and when Lena finally says yes, and when at the end of the night outside Lena’s penthouse Kara gets those damn lips on her own, it just makes the most sense of anything in the world. 

And later, when Kara’s less nervous and more _ready_ and she finds out just how Lena feels inside, and how Lena feels inside of her, it’s better than anything she has ever experienced in her entire life. 

And so, like, who cares that it took her this long to figure something so fundamental out about herself? She finally did and that’s what fucking matters, and she’s freer now. 

And as a fantastic side note, Lena’s breasts turn out to be even better than she had imagined. 

So, so much better. 


End file.
